


NOBODY Needs a Thneed

by LoverSnapper



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Environmentalism, Gender-Neutral Truffula, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverSnapper/pseuds/LoverSnapper
Summary: The Lorax comforts his beloved.
Relationships: The Lorax/Truffula
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	NOBODY Needs a Thneed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



> Look upon my works, ye mighty, and despair.


End file.
